So You Won't Mind?
by TheWrittenStoryOfUs
Summary: Kim and Jack broke up a month ago and barely talk to each other. One day after practice Kim comes out of the practice room, all dressed up. Jack wants to know why, and as Kim tells him that she has a date, he tries to hide his jealousy. Will Kim notice it and will she go to that date? Kick collab One Shot from StoryToBeToldAsOne and StylishFashionista! :D We own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys!**

**This is the collab account from StylishFashionista and StoryToBeToldAsOne! :D**

**We're writing an I Didn't Do It story together (called 'Fame Isn't That Good' and we'd love it if you'd take a look at it and leave a review) and now we also want to write One Shots together! :D**

**Well, this One Shot is one out of Gabrie's (StoryToBeToldAsOne) collection at her profile under 'IMPORTANT!', which we are writing now together :)**

**It is of course Kick and we hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kim and Jack broke up a month ago and barely talk to each other. One day after practice Kim comes ****out of the practice room, **all dressed up. Jack wants to know why, and as Kim tells him that she has a date, he tries to hide his jealousy. Will Kim notice it and will she go to that date?

* * *

**At the boys changing room**

**Jack's POV:**

I was just in the boy's changing room of the dojo and thinking about how Kim and I broke up.

We broke up a month ago and it still freaking hurt to say at least...

That might even be an understatement...

I still remembered the whole thing as if it was yesterday...

_**Flashback**_

_I was just going to the Dojo in a really good mood. _

_Not only because I would do karate, but also because I would see Kim._

_ Okay, I kinda only saw her 1 ½ hour ago at school, but we were together and I was always happy to see her._

_ Three days ago, we had our one month anniversary, and our relationship was going great._

_ We needed some time to come together, but it was totally worth it._

_Even though it was kinda weird that Kim didn't want to walk to the Dojo with me._

_ Even if we had later and still had time to go home we normally always walked together there. _

_Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with her girls? I hoped that it was that._

_I entered the Dojo and looked around confused._

_ ''Where is Kim?'' I asked the others. Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy looked at each other with worried expressions._

_ ''Guys?'' I asked, confused. _

_Why were they looking like that? I certainly did not like those looks. _

_What happened?_

_ ''I think that your girlfriend is mad at you, yo.'' Jerry suddenly replied. _

_I looked at him with total confusion, while Milton and Eddie nodded._

_ ''What are you guys talking about?!'' I questioned them in disbelief._

_ Why would Kim be mad at me?_

_''They're talking about the fact that you're an idiot and that's why I'm mad.'' Kim suddenly stated and crossed her arms._

_ She was in her gi and looked beautiful, but really mad. What did I do?_

_''Why am I an idiot? What did I do, Kim? Could you please tell me what's wrong?'' I asked her in confusion and took some steps to her._

_ I didn't want my girlfriend to be mad, but I also didn't quite get the situation right now._

_ What was happening here? Was that a bad joke? _

_It wasn't the 1st of April, right?_

_''Because I saw you with that new girl.'' Kim simply replied. _

_Wait. What? New girl? _

_Oh did she mean that girl out of chemistry class that was totally lost at school?_

_ ''You mean Stacy? What's wrong with her?'' I asked her, confused__._

_ Kim looked at me in disbelief and took the last two steps to me._

_ ''What's wrong with her? You freaking flirted with her! That's what's wrong!'' Kim exclaimed._

_Oh gosh. Did Kim really think that I flirted with Stacy? _

_''Kim, I didn't flirt with her. I just showed her around in school. She's new.'' I told her, trying to calm her down._

_ A jealous Kim was like the third world war, I tell you. Nothing good to say at least._

_''Well, to me it didn't seem like just like that, especially since you barely spent any time with me today!'' Kim exclaimed._

_ I looked in disbelief at her again._

_''But it was nothing more, Kim! Don't you trust your own boyfriend? I love you! I would never flirt with another girl but you!'' I cried at her. _

_Kim shook her head and just crossed her arms. Seriously?_

_ ''I don't believe you. It didn't seem like that to me.'' She replied__._

_ I looked at her now madly._

_ ''You didn't want to walk to the dojo with me today and now I'm the bad boy?!'' I asked her in disbelief._

_Kim rolled her eyes and then stated, ''Yeah, after you didn't say one word to me the whole day.'' _

_Oh, that was so not true. We talked a lot today. Just not as much as normal. _

_''That is not true!'' I cried at her._

_ I was really mad now, and Kim saw that like everybody else._

_ ''Sure, it isn't.'' Kim told me and rolled her eyes. _

_I crossed my arms now and then asked her, ''What do you expect me to do now? Go back in time?!'' _

_Kim shook her head at that and then replied, ''Don't worry. You don't have to do that. We're over.''_

_With that she just walked back in to the girl's changing room, leaving me behind._

_I looked after her in shock. Did she just broke up with me because of that? Did that really just happen?_

_**Flashback end**_

Now in the aftermath, I couldn't believe that I didn't just apologize.

Kim and I barely talked since that, and I felt really bad.

I still loved her and I actually didn't want to lose her, but I did.

I should've apologized and told her more about how much I loved her.

Why didn't I talk to her more? Why did I just let her walk away?

I should've grabbed her and kissed her to show her what I meant.

I never said one word to Stacy after we broke up and all I could think about was Kim.

Did she move on already? I had to find out.

I sighed and stood up from the bench in the changing room, walking into the practice room.

I had to do something. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to talk to Kim and get her back.

When I walked into the practice room, I saw Eddie, Milton, Rudy, and Jerry in their gis stretching.

I sighed and asked them, "Have you guys seen Kim anywhere?"

They all turned to me.

"She's in the changing room with Mika and Grace," Milton said. "Why?"

"Maybe he wants to talk to her, yo," Jerry said.

"Finally!" Eddie exclaimed. "Took you long enough."

I rolled my eyes at that and went towards the girls changing room.

I didn't even bother to respond to them.

I really needed to talk to Kim.

I needed to go and apologize to her and make everything okay.

Well, at least, I hoped to make everything okay.

But even if she didn't forgive me just yet, I'd keep trying until she did. She was worth it.

I got to the girls changing room and was about to knock on the door, but then I heard Grace's voice ring out, "But seriously, he is super cute!"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Who was super cute?_

"I know," I heard Kim say, and my eyes widened.

No. Was she talking about another guy? Did she have a crush on someone else?

"Not as cute as Jerry is," Mika fawned.

My eyes widened even more, and I didn't even think that was possible.

Jerry? Cute? EW!

"Right," Kim said sarcastically. "But I'm super excited for our date after practice. Chase and I are going to have so much fun."

_Wait a second. Chase? She was going on a date?!_

I felt jealousy boiling in the pit of my stomach.

I just couldn't believe that she was going on a date with a guy I didn't even know!

I wanted her to be with me and not some random stranger who was probably disgustingly ugly.

"You sure you're ready for the date though?" Grace asked. "I mean, I know it's been a month since you and Jack-"

"Grace!" Mika scolded. "We can't say his name! Not even once! Remember?"

Wait, did I hurt her that much that she couldn't even hear my name?

I felt so much worse now.

Grace sighed and said cautiously, "Okay, it's been a month since you and he-who-shall-not-be-named broke up. Are you sure you're ready for another date?"

There was a silence after that.

Was it completely horrible that I was hoping that she would say no?

I wanted her to say that she couldn't go on another date with a different guy because she wasn't over me.

Was that evil of me to wish that?

Finally, I heard her say, "I have to. I refuse to mope over Jack any longer. I'm going to go out and have fun. He doesn't even matter anymore!"

At that point, I felt like shrinking down to the point where I couldn't be seen.

Kim said that I didn't even matter anymore.

How horrible was that? She must've been truly over me.

If she wasn't, then she wouldn't have said that.

I felt even worse about myself now.

I really loved her, and I couldn't have just let her go.

Ugh, why didn't I just fight for her when we broke up?!

Now I felt horrible while Kim felt fine.

"Good for you," Mika said optimistically.

Then, suddenly, the door went open and Kim, Mika, and Grace emerged.

Mika and Grace were wearing their regular clothes, but Kim was wearing her gi.

Even in her gi she looked absolutely stunning. I had missed her so much.

"Hey Jack," Grace smiled at me. "How are you doing?"

"Good," I said, trying not to make it seem like I was staring at Kim's beauty.

"Okay then," Mika smiled at me as well. "Grace and I really need to go. We'll see you later!"

I watched as the two left.

Kim and I locked gazes for a split second.

I hoped to convey to her that I was sorry for everything and that I wished that she would forgive me.

But she ran over to the practice room, not getting the message I was trying to send.

Disappointed, I walked into the boys changing room and changed into my gi.

I still couldn't believe Kim was going on a date with that Chase guy!

I didn't even know him! This was NOT okay for me!

After I changed, I walked to the practice room.

Eddie and Milton were sparring while Kim was punching a dummy.

Jerry was begging Rudy to let him talk to Mika for a few moments, but Rudy kept saying no.

I walked up to the dummy next to Kim and started punching it.

I tried to muster up the courage to talk to Kim, but I just couldn't.

It was too hard, especially with that Chase guy and her date in my mind.

I was so jealous. Did she even realize?

It felt like eternity before practice ended.

Jerry went straight on his phone to call Mika, and Milton did the same with Julie, who was in Italy visiting a friend.

Eddie went out of the dojo, unfazed that he was still in his gi, and Rudy went in his office.

Kim went to the changing rooms, and I followed her to change out of my gi as well.

**In the girls changing room**

**Kim's POV:**

I was in the girls changing room changing and getting ready for my date with Chase.

I was happy that I had a date with another boy, but I still couldn't get Jack out of my head.

He was my boyfriend until a month ago, and I wished that he would've tried to get me back.

Yes, I did have still feelings for him and I really wanted to be with him.

But I was pretty jealous about the thing with this Stacy...

No. I didn't care that he still didn't have any contact with her anymore and that Grace and Mika told me that he didn't even try to get something with another girl.

I was satisfied about this, but I was still mad.

I sighed again just as I got a text from Grace.

_Since Mika is on a date with Jerry, now I'm going to text you! Good luck with Chase and don't you even dare to let he-who-shall-not-be-named ruin your date! Have fun!_

I couldn't help but smile at that SMS.

It was kinda cute.

I tried to calm down and looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing a navy and white dress with shimmery white ballet flats and a gorgeous silver bracelet. I also had a navy purse and some mascara and eye shadow on. My blonde hair was also in loose waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I looked pretty good, and now, I just had to go to my date.

I took another deep breath and then walked out of the changing room.

Just shout a 'Hey' and go out, Kim.

I saw Jack, Milton and Eddie in the practice room. Rudy was probably in his office.

I didn't even dare to give Jack more than one quick look.

''Bye guys.'' I quickly told them and then already started to walk away.

Don't look back, Kim. This could be really bad for you.

I sighed inside and continued walking to the door.

Why was this going so slow right now?

''Bye Kim!'' Milton suddenly replied.

I didn't even look back and continued walking to the entrance.

''Kim, wait!'' Jack suddenly cried.

Oh no, Jack. Don't do that. I didn't want to talk to him, right?

I walked out and tried to walk quickly, but Jack grabbed my arm and turned me around.

I looked at him angrily and asked madly, ''What do you want?''

I didn't want to talk to him.

''I want to talk with you about your date.'' Jack simply replied.

I looked confused and shocked at him at that.

''What the heck do you mean with that?!'' I asked him, furious now. How did he even know I had a date?

"I'm not going to let you go on that date with Chad!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course he would mess up his name on purpose.

"His name's Chase," I informed him sarcastically. "And I don't need you telling me what to do and what not to do. We broke up!"

"But I want you back!" Jack exclaimed, and my eyes widened.

He meant that? He truly meant that?

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent.

Jack looked at me sincerely.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Kim, okay?" he said. "I should've fought for you and begged for forgiveness, but instead, I let you go. That was the biggest mistake of my life, and I'm never going to do that again. Stacy means nothing to me. She never did and she never will. You are the only girl with a special place in my heart. I love you; I've never stopped. I want you back, Kim, and I'll do anything. No matter how much it'll take, I know it'll be worth it as long as you're by my side."

I felt myself blushing at that.

I really wanted to forgive him. I still loved him more than anything in the world.

But that was when he kissed me.

I was a bit shocked at first, but then started to kiss back.

I felt the fireworks in my head again, and I had truly missed them.

I missed kissing Jack. His kisses felt amazing.

We parted for air, but I immediately missed kissing him.

He smiled his signature smile at me, and I knew then and there that I was a goner.

"I am so sorry, Kim, for everything," he said, and I could tell that he was being honest. "I wish I could go back in time and change everything. I just want to be with you. I understand if you don't forgive me yet, but remember that I'd do anything for you, no matter what. You're worth it."

I blushed even harder at that.

I finally found myself saying, "Don't worry, Jack. I already forgive you."

His eyes widened in shock but then I watched as he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're serious?" he asked happily.

I nodded. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to cancel a date now."

I then kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my phone to text Grace.

_Well, the date's canceled. Jack and I are back together. :)_

It only took a second for Grace to reply back.

_Congrats! I'm so happy for you two! Now, is it fine if I go with Chase somewhere?_

I laughed as I texted her back.

_Sounds fine with me ;)_

Then, I turned off my phone and turned to Jack.

He was still smiling at me, and I felt my knees go weak as he did.

"Want to go to Falafel Phil's?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go."

He held my hand as we went to Falafel Phil's, and I already knew that I was ten times happier now with Jack as my boyfriend.

* * *

**Well, that was our KI One Shot for Kick with slight Jika :D**

**We hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**TheWrittenStoryOfUs**


End file.
